the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
Topher: "Last time on Total Drama..." Chris: "Uh, what the heck do you think you are doing?" Topher: "I'm just doing the recap!" Chris: "Uh, that's kinda the host's job, Topher!" Topher: "Well maybe your getting too old for this!" Chris: (angry) "I'm 30 years old!" Topher: "Yeah, well, maybe this show needs a younger host, like me!" Chris: "No! Nobody wants to see you host this show! There's only one host for this game, and that host will always be me!" Topher: "Yeah...but your starting to lose your touch! Plus, you are getting a little too cruel to all of us!" Chef: "Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with him! You are getting a little to big for your britches!" Chris: "Who's side are you on anyway?" Chef: "I'm on nobody's side!" Topher: "So, anyway...last time..." Chris: "Okay! That's it!" Then Chris pushed Topher out of the way. Topher: (whining) "Hey! Watch the hair!" Chris: "Nobody cares Topher!" Chef: "Hey, Chris, Topher, combine your names together and what do you get? Christopher!" (chuckles) "Get it? Oh, that's so hilarious! I just thought about that!" Chris: "Whatever! Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, the final three was treated for a banquet as a reward for making it to the finale! They each got 8 helpers to assist them in making a boat to arrive at the original island! Max arrived last and was automatically eliminated! Now, we're down to two, Cameron and Scarlett! Who will win? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" Topher: "I should totally be hosting this show!" Chris: "No one cares Topher!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- On the island, everyone was at the beach, waiting for their next instructions. Chris: "Okay, after careful deliberation, we will start the final challenge tomorrow!" Then everyone groaned. Jo: "You just love to mess with us, don't you?" Chris: "It's how I live! Anyway, until then, I want both finalists and their helpers to go into the cabins and get ready for the last challenge of the season!" Scarlett: "Uh, I would just like to say that my team only has 13 members, and Cameron's team has 14! That gives me a real undeserving disadvantage!" Chris: "All in good time, you crazy, evil redhead!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Remind me to kill Chris after I take over this island!" Max: "Ha! He burned you good!" Scarlett rolled her eyes. Scarlett: "Whatever! You only got third place, so...yeah! Just think about that the next time you want to make fun of me, you lawn gnome!" Max: "Stop calling me that!" Scarlett: "I won't!" Then they all walked to their team cabins. -- Soon, Cameron's group was at their cabin. Cameron: "Oh my goodness! I can't believe I'm in the finale two, this is just so, so...." Others: "Awesome?" Cameron: "Yes! Exactly!" Brick: "You did a great job, soldier!" Jasmine: "It's certainly a miracle, to say the least! But still, the fact that you're here is phenomenal!" Cameron: (Confessional) (breaths heavily into a paper bag) "Oh man! I can't believe I made it so far! I've never done anything like this!" Mike: "Congrats buddy!" Zoey: "Yeah, you really deserve it!" Cameron: (smiles) "Thanks!" Sky hugged Cameron. Sky: "I'm so happy for you! I just knew you could do it!" Cameron: "Really?" Sky: "Yes, of course!" Then Sky kissed Cameron on the cheek. B, Dakota and Sam looked at the couple confusingly. Sam: "Wait. I thought you and Dave liked each other!" Zoey: "Well, Dave became so obsessed with Sky, but got ticked when she has an ex-boyfriend named Keith, and now he's more of a jerk." Shawn: "After Dave left the island, Cameron and Sky started bonding and grown attached to each other. Now they're a couple now." Dakota: "Awww, that is sweet to hear." Sky: (chuckled) "Thanks." Then Cameron ran out and came back with a camera. Jasmine: "What are you doing?" Cameron: "I wanna take a picture of you all! You know for a scrapbook!" Amy: "Why? Aren't you a little old for that?" Cameron: "Well I didn't stop wearing a..." (mumbles) "...until I was 11!" Sam: "I didn't hear that!" Cameron: "It's not important! Well actually, it's just embarrassing!" Amy: "Now you have to tell us!" Sammy: "He doesn't have to!" Amy: "He will!" Jasmine: "Don't push your luck Amy! I still have an eye on you!" Amy: "Why? I'm not mistreating Samey anymore!" Jasmine: "I'll believe it when I see it!" Cameron: "So, can we take the picture?" Dawn: "Sure!" Cameron: "Great." Then everyone got into a group shot. Cameron: "Okay then. Now say: Go Team Cam!" Everyone: "Go Team Cam!" Then Cameron took the picture. -- Meanwhile, with Scarlett's group. Scarlett: "Are you all clear on the mission?" Jo: "Yes!" Scarlett: "Great! Then if all goes according to plan, then all of this island will be under my control!" Dave: "So let me get this straight, you're evil?" Scarlett: "Yes!" Dave: "Why? What could you possibly gain from being evil? And why are you evil in the first place? And how are you going to take over the world? And do you have any followers? And why is your hair so crazy? And why the (bleep) is Sky dating Cameron!?!?! I'm sorry I'm still on that!" Scarlett: "I'll tell you what, you help me take over the world, then you can capture Sky and make her fall in love with you!" Dave: "Deal!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Idiot!" Jo: "Can't wait to crush those goody two shoe losers." Lightning: "Same here! Sha-High Five! Anyone? Anyone?" Everyone was silent as Lightning shrugged. Scott: "So, why is Lightning still on the team again?" Scarlett: "He's only the muscle and soon the cannon fodder." Lightning: "The Lightning already had his protein!" Scarlett: "Not that fodder you fool!" Jo: "Ha! You just got served Brightning!" Lightning: "I didn't get served a thing!" Sugar: "Not that kind of serving you nincompoop!" Topher: "Do you guys think I should host this show?" Scott: "Nope!" Rodney: "What's going on?" Scarlett: "You are going to help me win this challenge, fool!" Rodney: "Oh okay!" Leonard: "A wizard doesn't take orders from anyone!" Scarlett: "You must, or I'll kill you!" Leonard: "Nope!" Then Scarlett punched and kicked Leonard to the ground. Scarlett: "What do you say now, you weakling?" Leonard: (meekly) "Okay!" -- Meanwhile, in the Spa hotel, Chris and Chef were having a conversation. Chris: "So excited for the end?" Chef: "Guess so. At least I won't have to deal with those kids for a while." Chris: "Come on Chef! This is the finale! Where's your excitement and stuff?" Chef: "I don't get paid enough to do this." Chris: "Whatever, if I pay you now, will you get excited?" Chef: (smirks) "Yep." Chris: "Deal!" Chris and Chef shook hands and they laughed. Chris: "I'm going to miss this show!" Chef: "Eh, I could care less!" Chris: "I knew you would say that!" Chef: "That's the point!" Chris: "This is definitely the weirdest group of teens I've ever seen!" Chef: "Oh yes! By far!" Chris: "Makes me almost sad that we're never going to see them again!" (chuckles) "Almost!" -- Then the next morning, both teams got up and got ready for the final challenge. Cameron: "Okay this is it!" Scarlett: "The final challenge of this season." Both teams are outside as Chris and Chef are waiting. Chris: "Good morning campers. I hope last night was as big as the one from Pahkitew Island." (chuckled) Cameron: "I don't get it!" Scarlett: "Me neither!". Chris: "The first part of the finale challenge will be to make your own battle armor!" Scarlett: "That's it?" Chris: "For now! You must make it by yourselves and you have one hour! Are you two ready?" Then Cameron and Scarlett nodded. Chris: "Then go! You can use the materials found at the dump!" Then the two teams went to the dump and found the junk. Scarlett: "Prefect! This will assist me for my fight against Cameron!" Max: "And make robots to conquer the world?" Scarlett: "For once Max, I agree with you." Max: (confessional) (gasps) "Scarlett agrees with me! Ha ha ha ha ha! I still have some evil brainpower yet!" Topher: "If you two kiss, I'm leaving!" Scarlett/Max: "What?" Topher: "I just went online and turns out the fans like to pair you two!" Then Scarlett slapped Topher. Scarlett: "Well tell them that that's never going to happen!" Topher: "Okay! Okay!" -- Meanwhile, with Cameron's group. Ella: "What are you going to build?" Cameron: "It's a secret!" Amy: "Just like that secret of you..." Cameron: "Nobody needs to know! And by nobody I mean Sky!" Amy: "Why?" Cameron: (Confessional) "It's really embarrassing! I didn't stop wearing diapers until I was 11!" (gasps) "Sky won't hear this right?" Mike and Zoey search through the junk and they found a helmet. Mike: "Hey, maybe Cam will like this." Zoey: "I'm sure he will." Mike chuckled as he and Zoey went to Cameron. Mike: "Found something for you Cam." Amy: (annoyed) "Yeah. We need more than a helmet Mike." Mike: "Sorry, just thought that his head needs protecting." Zoey: "Yeah, but we'll find the rest." Then Dakota and Sam ran towards them with a cape. Dakota: "I found a cape!" Cameron: "It's pink!" Dakota: "So?" Cameron: "I don't think I need it!" Dakota: "Not unless you don't want to be fashionable!" Sam: "He just needs protection! He's so small!" Cameron: "I could still win!" Amy: "I doubt it!" Jasmine: (annoyed) "Amy..." Amy: "Well it's kinda true!" Sammy: "He just needs all the help he can get!" Amy: (sighs) "Fine then." -- Meanwhile, with Scarlett and her team. Jo and Scott brought supplies to Scarlett. Scott: "Here you go boss!" Scarlett: "That's good." Then Scarlett noticed that Anne Maria was standing around, spraying hair spray on her hair. Scarlett: "Hey! Helmet hair, why don't you make yourself useful and do something productive with your life?" Anne Maria: "Are you kidding? I ain't risking messing up my fabulous body, red!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "You just can't get good help these days!" Then Scarlett walked over to Anne Maria, took her hair spray, and broke it with her hand. Anne Maria: "Hey! What gives red? I don't wreck your stuff!" Scarlett: "Get to work you deformed ogre!" Anne Maria: (groans) "Fine! No need to be a drama queen." Anne Maria walks off. Then Beardo beep bops while searching through the junk, as he found a dangerous laser watch. Beardo: "Dum-dum-dum!" Then he took it and hands it to Scarlett. Scarlett: (smirks) "Ah.... This will do nicely." Beardo gives Scarlett a thumbs up and then sounds an explosion. Scarlett: "Remind me to kill you afterwards!" Then Beardo gave her a thumbs up. Scarlett: (Confessional) "I'm going to look so awesome in my armor!" Chris: (voice) "Attention finalists! Report to the collessium! The final challenge is about to begin!" -- Soon, everyone was at the collessium. Chris: "Okay, finalists, stay here, helpers, go into the seats!" The others shrug as they do so. Chris: "Okay then pipsqueak, and evil genius, it's time for the final challenge." Cameron: (gulps) "Okay then." Scarlett looks at Cameron's bag and laughed. Scarlett: "You don't stand a chance against me!" Cameron: "We'll see!" Chris: "The final challenge will be a gladiator type battle! And everyone will compete!" Scarlett: "But I only have 13 members and Cameron has 14!" Chris: "You get two lives! If you get shot by paintballs, you're still in the game!" Scarlett: "Fair enough!" Cameron: "I guess..." Chris: "Now, show me your battle armor!" Then Scarlett shows Chris her battle armor as she wears a deadly helmet, black armor, a jetpack and a laser gun. Chris: "That's not bad, menacing but not bad. Okay Bubble head lets see yours." Chris chuckled as Cameron smirks as he drops the bag and then kicks it as robotic armor got on Cameron and it's red/yellow as Chris and Scarlett's eyes widen and their mouths are opened. Chris/Scarlett: "No way!!!" Shawn: (Confessional) "Whoa!" Brick: (Confessional) "Impressive!" Mike: (Confessional) "Somebody's a comic book fan!" Sam: (Confessional) "Oh man! I was going to do that!" Sky: (Confessional) "Cameron just scored major points in my "Your awesome" meter!" Scarlett: "Uh, Iron Man called. He wants his suit back. And why Iron Man? No, Superman? Batman would be cool as well! Heck, Spider-Man would've worked just fine as well!" Cameron: "Well, Iron Man is a genius and he used his brain over brawn as his skill, so call me: Iron Cam!" Scarlett: (smirks) "Not bad, but you won't last long against my toys." Cameron: "We'll see about that." Then Cameron and Scarlett are now in the arena. Chris: "Okay, the challenge is to go out, run around the island, and try to hit each other with paintballs! If your helpers get shot by paintballs, they are out! Last finalist left standing, wins the grand prize of one million dollars!" Cameron: "That's it?" Scarlett: "Then it looks like I've already won!" Cameron: "Not yet!" Chris: "You got one hour to go hide before the game starts, once you hear the bullhorn, the challenge will begin! No go!" Then both groups ran out of the collessium. -- With Cameron's group, they were walking around the forest. Then they heard the bullhorn sound. Chris: (voice) "Game on!" Cameron: "So what's our plan?" Brick: "We should split up into smaller groups! You, Sky, Mike and Zoey will be group A, me, Sam and Dakota will be group B, Ella and Dawn will be group C, and Amy, Sammy, Jasmine and Shawn will be group D! We need to cover as much ground as possible!" Mike: (smiles) "Sounds like a good plan Brick." Brick: "Thanks Mike." Ella: "Ohhh, it feels like a climax of a fairy tale." Dawn: "Well, more of a forest tale, but yes." Ella chuckled. Sam: "Let's do this!" Cameron: "Yeah!" Sam: "How can you breath in that?" Cameron: "I have my ways!" Brick: "Alright. We've got a challenge to win!" Then they all walked in different directions. -- Meanwhile, with Scarlett's group. Scarlett: "Did you all put everything in place all over the island?" Scott: "Yep!" Scarlett: "Excellent! Now, I want you all to split up!" Sugar: "Why?" Scarlett: "Because, I'm certain that Cameron's friends will protect him, so I want you all to make sure those fools won't interfere with my plans." Max: "And you'll be gunning for Cameron right?" Scarlett: "Exactly!" Dave: "I can still get Sky right?" Scarlett: (sarcastically) "Yeah, yeah, sure! Go nuts!" Then Dave ran off. Dave: (laughs maniacally) "I'm going to get you skunkbag!" Scarlett: "I didn't mean it literally! Oh forget it! He's on his own!" Jo: "Oh yeah! He's going to get burned hard!" Scarlett: "Okay, I want Beardo, Leonard and Staci to go after Sam and Dakota! Rodney, Sugar and Anne Maria you three will go after Ella and Dawn! Scott, Topher and Max, you three will go after Shawn and Jasmine! Jo and Lightning, you two will go with me and be my backup!" Staci: "Okay then." Sugar: (laughs) "Can't wait to show those two brats who the real beauty queen is." Jo: (confessional) "Beauty queen? As if!" Scarlett: "Now go!" The others went as Jo and Lightning stay with Scarlett. -- Meanwhile, Cameron, Sky, Mike and Zoey search from the trees. Zoey: "Anybody find anything?" Mike: "No, I'm afraid not!" Sky: "Nothing yet!" Then Sky walked over to Cameron. Sky: "So...you look quite good in that suit!" Cameron: (blushes) "Oh, you think so?" Sky: "Think so, I know so!" Cameron: "Heh, thanks!" Sky: "You've definitely gotten stronger since the last time I saw you!" Cameron: "I have? I mean, I have!" Sky: "You're right!" Then Mike and Zoey walked over to the couple. Mike: "Glad you and Sky are together, Cam." Cameron: "Thanks Mike." Mike: "Say Sky, I do have a question." Sky: "Yes Mike?" Mike: "When did you got started on liking Cam?" Sky: "Well, I guess it was during the last day I was in the game! We both got to teach each other new things! It was like we completed each other!" Cameron: "Yeah!" Mike: "That's so cool!" Zoey: "You know, I have an idea!" Sky:: "What is it?" Zoey: "Well..." Then suddenly, Dave appeared, tied up Sky and ran off with her. Sky: "Let me go!!!" Dave: "Nope!" Cameron: (gasps) "Oh no!" Sky: "Cameron!!!" Then a few robot bears appeared and grabbed Cameron. Scarlett: (Confessional) (smirks) "You always have to he prepared for everything!" Mike/Zoey: "CAMERON!!!" Meanwhile, Jasmine, Shawn, Sammy and Amy are behind a bush as the Amazon peek ahead. Jasmine: "Hmmm. All clear mates, let's go!" The four got ahead until they're spotted by Scott, Topher and Max. Max: "AH-ha! Now I've found you!" Amy: "Oh great.... More losers." Scott: "Hey! I got 9th place, thank you very much! You got what 23rd place? Your not one to talk!" Amy: "21st place, but that's besides the point!" Max: "Hands up, fools! This is a stick up!" Then Jasmine grabbed Max and hanged him to a tree branch. Max: "Hey! Get me down from here!" Jasmine: "Nope!" Then Jasmine shot Max with a paintball. Jasmine: "One down, 12 to go!" Sammy: "Well 13 technically, Scarlett has two lives!" Then Topher and Scott ran off. Shawn: "Let's go get them!"